harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение:Златопуст Локонс
Факультет Я уже подредактировал, но мне просто интересно - где в книге написано, что он пуффендуец? Дайте, пожалуйста, ссылку! (в английской Harry Potter Wiki вообще написано, что он учился на Когтевране). --Sasha 097 21:19, июля 7, 2010 (UTC) :И на английской вики могут быть любители фанфиков. Где вообще сказано, на каком факультете учился Локонс? Когтевран таком неумехе уж точно не в тему. ::В книге вообще не говорится, с какого факультета Локонс. То, что он с Рейва говорит мантия, в которой был Златопуст на студенческой фотографии в фильме. Так что надо или вообще стереть запись о факультете, или же уточнить, что инфа взята из фильма Aveolle 18:42, августа 16, 2011 (UTC) Студенческая фотография в фильме? Напомните - где? Если в фильме, то их консультировала Роулинг. Тогда, как ни прискорбно, инфа достоверная. Но оговорить это надо. :Это та фото, где он едет на метле? В форме для квиддича? Да, там видна какая-то птица на гербе на мантии. Но если этот морщинистый дядька - студент Хогвартса, то сколько же лет он там учился? )) ::Да, то фото) Но ведь в фильме бывает порой ошибки (как например, Падма в гриффской одежде), и потом, зная Локонса, можно предположить, что это всего лишь фикция.))) Aveolle 03:33, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Ок. Я добавлю это всё в статью, отдельным разделом. Карточку и категорию надо сменить :Локонс не может быть пуффендуйцем, т.к. Пенелопа Пуффендуй брала к себе верных, трудолюбивых и правдивых. Ага. А Петтигрю не может быть гриффиндорцем, потому что Годрик Гриффиндор набирал честных и смелых. :Ну, в общем-то, Пенелопа Пуффендуй брала к себе всех остальных, кто не подходил на остальные факультеты. Ну и везде есть исключения - Петтигрю, Диггори... :Но то, что Локонс учился на Когтевране?!? Хоть убейте, не поверю, пусть даже это скажет Роулинг. Скорее всего Хаффлпафф, тьфу ты, Пуффендуй...Но ничего точно не известно, поэтому и ставить не стоит..Мариша 18:12, декабря 22, 2011 (UTC) :Локонс не был тупым, он просто был не самым блестящим учеником в классе. И по принципу "Раз я не самый лучший, то заниматься этим не буду" забросил учебу (преподаватели изначально отмечали, что успехи мальчика были выше среднего) frame|Чистота крови, семья, факультет. Полный текст кину чуть позже MoriartyK (обсуждение) 11:40, ноября 7, 2013 (UTC) : Весь текст Birthday: 26th January Wand: Cherry and dragon heartstring, nine inches, slightly bendy Hogwarts house: Ravenclaw Special abilities: Accomplished at Memory Charms; devised hair-care system involving Occamy egg yolks, which guaranteed ‘locks of lustrous luminosity’ (the shampoos were indeed effective, but too dangerous and expensive to produce for the mass market) Parentage: Muggle father, magical mother Family: Two Muggle sisters, no children Hobbies: Autographing photographs of self, relentless self-promotion Early Life Born to a witch mother and a Muggle father, with two older sisters, Gilderoy Lockhart was the only one of his parents’ three children to show magical ability. A clever, good-looking boy, he was his mother’s unashamed favourite, and the realisation that he was also a wizard caused his vanity to blossom like a particularly pernicious weed. School The young Lockhart’s arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not the triumph that he and his mother had expected. Somehow, Lockhart had not appreciated that he would be in a whole school full of witches and wizards, many of them more accomplished than himself. (In fact, he had visualized for himself an entrance into Hogwarts not unlike the one that Harry Potter experienced, decades later. He had imagined walking down the corridors to excited whispers of his magical prowess, it never having occurred to him that every student at Hogwarts had had similar experiences before starting school.) In Lockhart’s own mind he was already a fully- fledged hero and genius, and it was a most unwelcome shock to discover that his name was unknown, his talents were unexceptional and that nobody was particularly impressed by his naturally wavy hair. This is not to say that Lockhart had no talent. Indeed, his teachers felt that he was of above-average intelligence and ability, and that, with hard work, he might make something of himself, even if he fell short of the ambitions he shared freely with classmates (Lockhart told anyone who would listen that he would succeed in making a Philosopher’s Stone before leaving school and that he intended to captain England’s Quidditch team to World Cup glory, before knuckling down to becoming Britain’s youngest Minister for Magic). Sorted into Ravenclaw house, Lockhart was soon achieving good marks in his schoolwork, but there was always a kink in his nature that made him increasingly unsatisfied. If he was not first and best, he would rather not participate at all. Increasingly, he directed his talents towards shortcuts and dodges. He valued learning not for its own sake, but for the attention it brought him. He craved prizes and awards. He lobbied the Headmaster to start a school newsletter, because he liked nothing better than to see his name and photograph in print. Never very popular, he nevertheless achieved his primary goal of school-wide recognition through repeated, attention- getting exploits. He received a week’s worth of detentions for magically carving his signature in twenty-foot-long letters into the Quidditch pitch.He managed to create a massive, illuminated projection of his own face, which he would send skywards in imitation of the Dark Mark. He sent himself eight hundred Valentine’s cards one year, which caused such a pile-up of owls in the Great Hall that breakfast had to be abandoned (far too many feathers and droppings in the porridge). Post-Hogwarts Career When Lockhart finally left Hogwarts, it was to a faint sigh of relief from the staff. He was soon heard of in foreign parts, where his exploits began garnering increasing publicity. Many of his ex-teachers began to feel that they might have misjudged him because he was demonstrating both bravery and resilience in ridding various far-flung places of dangerous, Dark creatures. The truth was that Lockhart had found his true calling at last. He had never been a bad wizard, only a lazy one, and he had decided to hone his talents in one direction: Memory Charms. By perfecting this tricky spell, he had succeeded in modifying the recollections of a dozen highly accomplished and courageous witches and wizards, allowing him to take credit for their daring exploits, returning to Britain at the end of each ‘adventure’ with a new book ready for publication which retold ‘his’ feats of bravery with a wealth of invented detail. Within a decade of leaving school, Lockhart had achieved bestseller status with his series of autobiographical books and a reputation as a world-class defender against the Dark Arts. He even received the Order of Merlin, Third Class, became an Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and - his good looks untarnished by the many life-and-death, tooth-and-claw battles he claimed to have had with werewolves, banshees and the like - won Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smi1e Award no less than five times in a row. Падма Патил (например, когтевранка Падма Патил одета в одной из сцен в гриффиндорскую мантию и даже ходит по гостиной грифиндора в 1994-95гг.). '' 'Если быть точнее, то она из фильма в фильм одета в Гриффиндорскую одежду, гуляет по Гриффиндорской гостиной... Не в одной из сцен - всегда, она в фильме вообще когтевранкой не была 'Мариша 18:55, декабря 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Совы и маленькая деталька Конечно нигде не написано, что совы терпят в замке, когда разносят письма, но почему тут написано, что они именно гадят на столы учеников? Они могли бы и между столами гадить. К тому же, совы на протяжении всех книг и фильмов летали над столами, и что ни разу не гадили? Почему именно в день святого валентина совы загадили все столы учеников? Мне кажется, что Роулинг специально так написала, но почему или для чего? Идиш? Насчёт раздела «Перевод имени на различные языки». Во-первых «Гарри Поттер» на идиш никогда переведён не был. Наверное, имелся ввиду иврит. Особенно, учитывая, что написано явно на иврите. Но что написано? По нелепой ошибке там написано Долорес Амбридж. Я исправлю на גילדרוי לוקהרט. Bonderson (обсуждение) 14:52, июня 12, 2017 (UTC) : Извините, боюсь, что не исправлю. Не могу править на iPad, а компьютера под рукой нет. Если кто-то сможет, то, пожалуйста, необходимо написать вместо «идиш» — «иврит», а вместо «דולורס אמברידג׳» — то, что я написал выше. Спасибо! Bonderson (обсуждение) 15:01, июня 12, 2017 (UTC) : Исправил. Спасибо, что указали на ошибку. FANSG (обсуждение) 17:32, июня 12, 2017 (UTC)